Vergessen
by Conis
Summary: Eine kleine NamixZorro Fanfiction meinerseits


"Ist sie schon wach ?", fragte Sanji seinen Kapitän und zündete sich dabei eine Zigarette an. "Nein. Aber was ist eigentlich passiert ?" Neugierig schaute Ruffy in die bedrückte Runde seiner Freunde. Lysop und Zorro blickten betreten auf den Boden. Eine weile sagte niemand etwas, doch dann versuchte Lysop zu erklären:"Nun ja, ich hab mit Zorro gestritten und dann hab ich mich versteckt, weil er wieder so wahnsinnig geguckt hat. Ich hab mich in Namis Zimmer versteckt, doch er hat mich gefunden. Nami hat sich furchtbar aufgeregt und wollte uns aus dem Zimmer schmeißen. Dann hab ich Zorro ein Bein gestellt und er ist voll gegen das Bücherregal gefallen. Das Regal ist umgekippt und auf Nami gefallen.Und den Rest der Geschichte kennt ihr ja." In der tat den Rest der Geschichte kannten sie. Nami war schon zwei Tage lang ohnmächtig und machte auch keine Anstalten aufzuwachen. Plötzlich hörten die vier ein lautes Poltern und sie sprangen erschreckt auf. Sie rannten blitzschnell in Namis Zimmer, um die Ursache des Polterns fest zu stellen.

  


Nami lag am Boden. Sie hatte eine Beule. "Mmh", stellte Ruffy fest, "sie ist wohl aus dem Bett gefallen." "Wirklich Ruffy, wär mir garnicht aufgefallen ", meinte Zorro ironisch und half Sanji Nami auf das Deck zu tragen. "Hier meine Liebste." Sanji nahm einen feuchten Waschlappen und frang ihn über Namis Stirn aus. Diese wurde durch das kalte Nass geweckt und öffnete die Augen. Entsetzt starrte sie die Vier Gesichter an die sich über sie gebeugt hatten. Sie setzte sich auf und krabbelte rückwärts davon. Dann betrachtete sie die Gesichter der vier unbekannten Männer und ein lautes Lachen entfuhr ihr. "Hahaha, du siehst aber bescheuert aus." Mit ihrem Finger zeigte sie auf Lysop. Der schaute verdutzt zurück. "Hey, wieso sehe ich bescheuert aus ? Was soll das Nami ?" "Na deine Nase. Wer seid ihr eigentlich und wer ist diese Nami ?" Fragend schauten Sanji, Ruffy, Zorro und der beleidigte Lysop ihre Freundin an. "Du willst sagen du kennst uns nicht und du weißt nicht wer du bist ", fragte Ruffy verdattert. "Jepp !" "Aber Nami ", säuselte Sanji liebevoll , "an mich wirst du dich noch erinnern, oder ?" "Nicht im geringsten. Und übrigens." "Ja, mein Engel ?" "Du stinkst nach Rauch." Ruffy schob den versteinerten Sanji zur seite und wandte sich dann noch einmal Nami zu:"Du weißt also garnichts mehr ? Wo du bist, wer du bist, was heute für ein Tag ist und wie wir heißen ?" "Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung." "Kommt mal mit !" Zorro zog seine Freunde in eine Ecke des Schifs und flüsterte mit ihnen. "Also ich würde sagen totale Amnesie. Was meinst du Ruffy ?" "Sie hat doch keine Amnesie, Zorro. Sie hat Gedächtnisverlust." "Das ist doch das selbe ", warf Lysop ein und verpasste Ruffy einen Kopfnuss, dann blickte er zu Sanji."Was meinst du ?" "Sie kann....sie kann sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern !"

Während Sanji heulte, einigten sich Zorro, Ruffy und Lysop darauf, dass sie Namis Gedächtnis, versuchen würden, etwas aufzufrischen indem sie sie wieder an ihre normale Umgebung gewöhnten. Da Ruffy und Lysop sich ohne Navigatorin vollkommen auf den Kurs konzentrieren mussten und Sanji sowieso nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war, entschieden sie , das Zorro diesen Job übernehmen musste. Der war von dieser Idee überhaupt nicht begeisterrt. "Ich bin doch kein Babysitter !" "Stell dich nicht so an. Ohne Nami müssen ich und Ruffy das Schiff lenken. Also haben wir keine Zeit."

Knurrend ging Zorro auf Nami zu, die schon ungeduldig wartete. "Na endlich. Soll ich hier Wurzeln schlagen ?" "Blas dich mal nicht so auf. Ich hätte bessres zu tun als mit dir hier rum zu laufen." "Was denn ?" "Eh...schlafen zum beispiel." "Oh, wie unglaublich wichtig. So jetzt erzähl mir mal was über mich !" "Ähm... du heißt Nami, deine Mutter ist Bellemere, du hast eine Schwester Nojiko und du bist unsere Navigatorin." "Bin ich eine gute Navigatorin ?" "Ja, das könnte man sagen." "Schön. Jetzt sag mir mal wer ihr seid !" "Also der Typ mit dem Strohhut ist Ruffy, unser Kapitän, der mit der langen Nase ist Lysop, der mit dem verliebten Blick und der Zigarette ist Sanji. "Und du ?" "Ich bin Lorenor Zorro." "Aha !" Schweigend gingen beide nebeneinander her bis sie zur Tür von Namis Zimmer kamen. Neugierig blickte Nami sich in dem ihr unbekanntem Zimmer um. Erstaunt betrachteet sie die Bücher und überrascht schaute sie auf die vielen, im Zimmer verteilten Seekarten. Wie ein kleines Kind wühlte Nami in ihrem Zimmer rum. Dann blickte sie auf und schaute Zorro an. "Zorro, hab ich vielleicht ein Tagebuch oder so etwas ähnliches ?" Zorro überlegte eine Weile, doch dann zuckte er ahnungslos mit den Schultern. "Weiß ich nicht." "Wo würdest du denn dein Tagebuch verstecken ?" "Tagebücher sind Weiberkram." "Pah Macho. Ich will doch nur wissen wo du es verstecken würdest." "Unter meinen Kopfkissen oder im Schreibtisch, was weiß ich." Nami schaute erwartungsvoll unter ihr Kopfkissen. Sie förderte ein altes zerfleddertes Buch zu Tage. Neugierig öffnete sie die erste Seite:

  


  


_Liebes Tagebuch,_

  


_heute ist mein erster Tag bei Arlong. Er hat mir versprochen, dass er mir, wenn ich genug geld habe,_

_Krokos verkauft. Ich freu mich schon drauf. Es wird bestimmt schwierig aber ich schaffe es sicher._

_Dann können alle in Frieden leben. Das wird schön._

  


_P.s: Ich hab schon mit der ersten Karte angefangen._

  


  


Nami blätterte um und laß weiter. Zorro verließ das Zimmer um sich wieder wichtigen Dingen zuzuwenden wie z.b seinem wohlverdientem Schlaf.

  


Nami saß am Frühstückstisch und laß immer noch in ihrem Tagebuch.Sie hatte die letzten Tage viel, mit Zorros Hilfe, über sich herausgefunden. Sanji hatte sich auch rührend um sie gesorgt und bereitete ihr gerade ein köstliches Frühstück vor. Ganz zum Nachteil von Ruffy, Lysop und Zorro, deren Magen knurrte. Vor allem Ruffy war fast am verhungern. "Sanjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj, ich hab Hunger !" "Halt die Klappe ! Hier das ist für dich." Sanji warf Ruffy einen Teller vor, der sich gleich gierig darüber hermachte, dann fuhr Sanji in seinem liebevollsten Ton fort. "Da Namilein, dein Frühstück. Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir !" "Danke.........ähm.." "Sanji." "Oh, danke Sanji !" Zorro konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, das war der Tropfen der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte, und er brach in schalendes Gelächter aus. Sanjis Gesicht war zum schießen. "Ist was Zorro ?", knurrte Sanji den Schwertkämpfer an. "Ja, sie scheint sich immer noch nicht an deinen Namen zu erinnern." "Sie ist halt noch etwas mitgenommen ?" Sanji hatte sich weit über den Tisch gebeugt und funkelte Zorro wütend an. "Wieso kann sie sich dann an meinen, Ruffy und Lysops Namen erinnern ?" "Weiß ich nicht, aber vielleicht erinnert sie sich leichter an solche bescheuerten Gesicheter." "Wie bitte ?" "Du hast schon verstanden."  
Während Sanji und Zorro ihren täglichen Kampf ausführten, unterhielt sich Ruffy mit Nami. "Es dir schon wieder etwas eingefallen ?" "Ja, ein paar Dinge aus meiner Kindheit und Jugend." "Durch das Tagebuch.?" "Ja !" "Und über uns ?" "Nicht so viel." Dann stand Nami auf und setze sich in ihr Zimmer. Sie holte ihre Strichliste heraus. Sie führte diese Strichliste seit dem ersten Tag an dem sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Sie schrieb dort alles auf was ihr im laufe des Tages wieder einfiel. Außerdem standen da die viele Dinge über ihre Freunde drauf:

  


_Ruffy: Teufelsfrucht, nett, großherzig und verrückt_

_Lysop: Schleuder, kaja, ängstlich und freundlich_

_Sanji: Barratie, Weiberheld, nervig und klug_

_Zorro: Ich hab ihn sehr sehr lieb._

  


Irritiert blickte Zorro aud das Blatt, welches er gerade gefunden hatte. Besonders die letzte bemerkung,_Ich hab ihn sehr sehr lieb_, verwirrte ihn sehr. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte und nahm sich vor den Zettel einfach Nami zurück zu geben. Vorsichtig betrat er das Zimmer. Entsetzt blieb er stehen. "Ruffy, komm schnell her !"

Ruffy kam, wie von der Hummel gestochen, angelaufen. "Was....." Doch da sah er schon die Bescherung. Nami hatte versucht eines der oberen Bücher aus dem Regal zu ziehen und war dabei anscheinend hingefallen. Nun lag sie ohnmächtig am Boden. "Nicht schon wieder ", entfuhr es Zorro. Auch Lysop und Sanji waren da und versuchten wie die Woche davor, Nami zu wecken. 

Nami öffnete die Augen. Sie erschrack über die Vie,r über sie gebeugten Gesichter.Ruffy fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor Namis Gesicht rum. "Nami, Nami, alles in Ordnung ?" "Ja Ruffy ! Aber hör auf mit deiner Hand in meinem Gesicht rumzufummeln. Das macht mich ganz nervös." "Nami weißt du wer du bist ?", kam es nun auch von Lysop. "Ja natürlich weiß ich wer ich bin. Seid ihr verrückt ?" "Nein, aber .....", und Lysop begann mit Sanjis und Ruffys Hilfe ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

Zorro satnd an der Reeling. Er hatte immer noch den Zettel von Nami in der Hand. Er laß ihn sich noch ein letztes Mal durch und mit einem Lächeln übergab er ihn dann der tobenden See. 

  


ENDE

  


  
  



End file.
